


Potion Induced Haze

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Harry comes home ill and Draco cares for him. Softness and heart to hearts ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030131
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Potion Induced Haze

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> November's prompt: Potions  
> Word count: 394

Harry stumbled in through the fireplace feeling tired and sore.  
“Harry, is that you?” called Draco from the kitchen. “You’re home early… Uh, what happened?” Draco stopped short as he took in his boyfriend’s form in front of him.  
Harry’s eyes were puffy, his nose red, it looked like he had a terrible cold.  
“Don’t worry, it's just a cold, nothing I can’t handle, Robards sent me home though,” mumbled Harry.  
Draco rushed toward him and put an arm around his shoulder. “Just a cold! Harry, you look terrible and you’re burning up, you have a fever. You get in bed right away and I’ll get you some hot soup.”  
Draco got Harry changed into soft pajamas and settled into bed. Then he started preparing soup. He also grabbed a vial of the flu potion he brewed in his shop.

Draco gently roused Harry from his sleep. “Come on love, have some soup, and then this potion, you’ll feel much better.”  
Harry had some soup and then the potion. It tasted minty and had a bit of a bitter aftertaste. “It tastes terrible,” said Harry.  
“Hmm, but it's effective. It’ll make you drowsy too but after a good night’s sleep you'll be good as new,” replied Draco.  
“Mmm okay, cuddle with me please?”  
“Potter, I don’t want to catch your germs.”  
“Please,” whined Harry.  
“Oh, alright,” Draco gave in with a fond smile.

Draco got into bed and they snuggled close; Harry’s head on Draco’s chest.  
Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s messy but surprisingly soft hair. It was one of his favorite things to do.  
“This is nice, keep doing this,” purred Harry. The potion was already making him drowsy.  
“I love you so much, Draco,” said Harry sleepily.  
Draco’s hand stilled in his hair. They had never said these three words to each other and he wondered if this was just a potion induced haze.  
Suddenly Harry looked up and Draco couldn’t hold back. “Could you repeat that please?”  
“I love you, Draco Malfoy, with all my heart,” smiled Harry.  
“Oh… this isn’t just the potion talking?”  
“What? No!”  
Draco couldn’t contain the beatific smile that took over his face. “I love you too, Harry, more than words can say,” he whispered.  
Harry looked at him with stars in his eyes as Draco leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for this challenge.  
> A big thank you to the organisers and the lovely folks on the discord server who are always so encouraging and kind!  
> P.S. how cool is the prompt and word count this time ;)


End file.
